


Do Not Stand By My Grave And Weep

by blazingstar29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, I am so fucking sorry for this, I'm Sorry, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Peter Parker, There's A Tag For That, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Wow, everyone is sad, its probably not that sad or good anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter Parker and Spider-Man are immune to almost everything.Except for cancer.





	Do Not Stand By My Grave And Weep

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY
> 
> this really isn't that good but  
> I AM SO SORRY

"At my funeral I want confetti guns."

Peter's head snapped towards his mentor across the workshops, a panic imbedding itself into his chest. Worry for his father figure caused the panic to rise to his throat. "M-Mister Stark?" His voice wobbled.

The man in question turned equally fast towards his protégé, eyes softening when he saw the distressed teen. "Oh Pete, I'm not dying yet. It's gonna take me a while, like a long time. I just saw a youtube video of a party the had confetti cannons." The relief that flooded Peter's features was visible, and Tony felt bad about mentioning it but Peter soon picked up.

"In that case, I want someone to read his poem that we were studying in English by Mary Elizabeth Frye, 'Do not Stand by my Grave and Weep.'." He told the older man, who shook his head.

"Why you telling me this, kiddo?" Tony asked bemusedly, but concerned. The tenn laughed as if it were obvious.

"We both know my self preservation techniques need work Mister Stark," The man side with what he thinks was relief and both continue their work in the work shop.

 

*********

 

 

Spider-Man and Peter Parke are immune to many diseases, such as Ebola and the like.

 

 

They aren't immune to bone cancer.

It hits Peter fast, and leaves him trembly as he goes from the hospital to the tower. He shakes visibly as he takes the elevator to the communal floor of the Avengers. His gut is knotted a he steps out and spots Tony on the couch with holograms around him. Peter can't contain his sobs as he takes a few steps towards the already standing Tony before he crumbles to the ground in horrific sobs. The man left helpless until Peter can utter his death sentence.

Soon the rest of the team are aware, all push past their own misery to spend as much possible time with Peter. May and Peter move into the tower, and keep normalcy for nine months, before one day Peter falls down and can't get back up. Everyone knows the clock is ticking.

Four months he is there. Four months of Star Trek and Harry Potter marathons. One hundred and twenty days of Natasha telling him Russian folk tales, of Clint showing him photos of his kids and the farm. Its four months of Tony spending every day with him, four months of Bucky telling him stories of Steve back in the day. 

Four months of Shuri using the ancestral beads to video chat with him. Four months of Ned and MJ recounting the latest dramas at school, (and one hour of Flash Thompson entering the ward in a teary mess and apologizing for every single thing he did to Peter, MJ, and Ned out of spite.) 

It's Four months of May smiling with broken eyes, its four months of Wanda soothing the distressed teen when his dreams get the better of him. 

Peter tells himself that time is just a concept. That this four months he spends in hospital canbe as long or as short as he wants them to be. The days he spends watching movies with Steve (because this man will be a pop culture legend before he dies,) he wants it to last forever. But when the nights drag on he wants the day to come. 

It takes one second in the night for Peter to slide away into the unknown.

It takes one sentence from a genuinely grieving nurse to deliver the painful verdict, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Parker, he's gone."

It takes one hysterical call from May Parker to Tony Stark, for his world to come crashing down, "he's gone Tony! He's gone."

 

It takes only one week for funeral preparations to be made. It takes one request from May to say yes to a speech. 

 

It takes a painful amount of willpower for Tony to stop himself from running out of the church. 

He take one breath before speaking.

 

"Peter told me more than a year ago, that at his funeral he wanted somone to read to poem, 'Do not Stand by my Grave and Weep.' Maybe he knew something was wrong, maybe it was just a passing thought. Peter Parker came into my life by chance, something the those first words he said to me said "I'm not normal, but that's the best thing about me." He was the purest being I had ever met. I am who I am today because of you Peter, and you can't argue with me. Peter Parker, you were smart, so smart, smarter than I ever will be. You always put others before yourself. " Tony took a shaky breath to regain his composure.

"You loved unconditionally, and always protected those you loved. You told me once you wee just trying to be like me, and I told you I wanted you to be better. I was lying, because you have always been better than me, your have always been better than everyone. I have never doubted you have always been the best. 

"Peter, I'm going to fulfil your wish." Tony unfolded a second piece of paper, his hands shaking so hard. "Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there; I do not sleep. 

I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on snow,

 

I am the sun on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn rain.

 

When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush.

 

Of quiet birds in circled flight, I am the soft stars that shine at night.

 

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

 

I am not there; I did not die."

Tony is hurrying away from the podium, tears are slipping quickly down is pale face. He takes his seat alongside May and Pepper in the front row. Opposite them, sit Ned and MJ and to many attendees surprise, Flash. 

Behind are various students from Midtown and the Decathalon team, and every single Avenger, Happy Hogan, Nick Fury, Maria Hill. Jane and Darcy who had met Peter a few times. Even Loki had attended, who had never met Peter but was enthralled of the tales his brother had told him, and was as disheartened as his brother to hear he had died of the mortal disease. 

No one in Peter's insane family recovered from his death.

(he was always loved)

 

No one in the world, no matter how far, recovered from the death of Spider- Man.

 

(he was always loved)

 

It took one kid from Brooklyn to save America.

 

(he became a living legend)

 

It took one girl from Russia to show the world girls will rule the world too

 

(she became respected)

 

It took a war hero with leg braces to prove that nothing can hold you back

 

(he became an inspiration) 

 

It took a skilled Archer with hearing impairment to keep the world laughing

 

(he fought every battle with a grin)

 

It took one scientist with a personality disorder to keep the peace in the world

 

(he became the face of self love)

 

It took as god to make the world realise everyone should be kind

 

(he makes everyone feel safe)

 

It took a self made man to show the world everyone is capable of change

 

(he showed children across the globe that science is cool)

 

It took one teenager to tell the world anyone can wear the mask

 

(his legacy proved that)

 

 

Peter Parker did not die, he still swings high in our hearts.

 

Peter Parker's legacy lives on in Miles Morals.

 

Because any one can wear the mask.

 

(Peter Parker may no longer walk our earth)

 

(but he touched all our hearts)


End file.
